A Strange Change of Pace
by Roseflame44
Summary: The deeply in love King and Queen of Spades find themselves in the normal Hetalia world when one of the the Queen's spells goes awry. They meet the regular America and England who are in love but don't realize it is mutual and thus are pining for one another. Can Alfred and Arthur help their nation counterparts find each other? ((Idea from- Zsadist Cortel))
1. Prologue

A/N

Found this on another writers page as a challenge to Hetalia writers. I wanted to see if I could do it so here it goes. (Chapter story)

Found on

Zsadist-Cortel

Word count- 807

* * *

Prologue

King Alfred F. Jones of the Spades kingdom, was a rather cheerful and somewhat carefree man. How could he not be? He had a thriving kingdom and a wonderful Queen by his side and a smart Jack that was faithful and brilliant. The kingdom of Spades was doing well under their control after years of problems and hardships everything had stabilized and they were at peace with the other suits.

His Queen, being the wonderful and genius man he was had kept things running with ease. The green eyed man was also very big on trying his hand at magic. Which worked... to a point. At times Alfred had been scared for his Queen since many of his spells tended to backfire and turn on Arthur. Once he'd even managed to be turned into a five year old for a few days.

It was funny seeing the irritable Brit as a little kid even is his mouth was still as sharp and crude as always. Alfred had enjoyed taking care of Arthur and Arthur had enjoyed being spoiled, even if he refused to admit it. After the spell had worn off Arthur had stopped trying for a little while.

Except for today. Today he'd found something while reading and had been excited about it. He'd immidietly ran to his privet room for his spells and other things. Yao, his faithful Jack, had warned him that Arthur was up to something again.

This brings us to where the King and Queen of Spades were right at the moment. In Arthur's room, Arthur chanting as his hair floated around his head and a deep green glow surrounded him. Alfred was mesmerized as he stepped in and softly shut the door. His sky blue eyes wide as he observed his wonderful queen's magic.

Arthur hadn't seen or heard him, presumably because the spell had wrapped itself around him and shut out outside distractions. Alfred was entranced, Arthur's voice on a normal day was calming to Alfred, today Alfred was excited by his voice, be it still smooth it had more energy behind it. It was exciting and entrancing.

"Alio mundo aliud tempus. Ostende tempus regna per speculum. Ostenderet se per speculum. Aliter vivere in alio mundo. Aliter vivere in alio mundo. Vitae est quod volo, similiter videre age ostende mihi!" Arthur's voice rose high in a crescendo of power as he spoke in a different language Alfred couldn't quiet understand.

Then a flash, burning bright in the dark. It was a white light but flashed green then red. Time seemed to stop, or at least slow down. Alfred heard Arthur gasp in pain as he stumbled back. Alfred stood frozen, body locked up and eyes glued to Arthur. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He want to call out or reach out to Arthur to make sure he was alright but he couldn't move from his spot.

The room spun around and around as the spell locked on to the two bodies in the room. Everything was wrong. He couldn't speak or hear anything anymore, like someone had stuffed cotton in his ears and turned his body to stone. Soon his vision turned dark and he found himself falling. Strange, he felt like it was from a book, falling down a strange hole to somewhere else, somewhere totally different.

He could only hope Arthur was alright, he wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have his queen to help him through the hell of running a kingdom.

It felt like mere seconds and yet the whole of time before he felt himself being dropped onto something. Alfred grunted as his back came into contact with something hard. A second thump and groan followed not long after.

Neither royals found the motivation to move at the moment. That is till a very familiar voice rang out.

"What the bloody hell?!"

* * *

A/N

So yes here's the prologue of a new usuk fic. Don't worry I can update every thing I need to it'll just be scattered about.

Go look on Zsadist-Cortel page, good writer and that's were I got the 'challenge' (After asking for permission that is.) And I finally got in the right mind frame to do it.

R&R

Translations-

A different world, a different time. Show me your realms through a mirror of time. Show me my self, through glass. Living a different life, in a different world. Lives running parallel is what I wish to see, come now and show me!


	2. King, Queen, and Coutries

A/N

**Chapter 1 has begun ^^ Read and Review please! I live off of them**

**Word count-1,317**

* * *

**Chapter 1- King, Queen, and Countries**

It all happened during a meeting, the G8 meeting to be precise. During the middle of one of Germany's lectures the lights began to flicker erratically and a cold wind blew in from no where and buried itself in the attending nations bones. It was one of the more terrifying things they had been witness to, and everyone seemed to be totally frozen.

A small swirling dot appeared over their heads, steadily growing wider. It crackled with magical power as it twisted, reds and greens curling around one another as it flashed. It almost seemed like it was going to start sparking lightning from its center.

In a surprise moment the swirling stopped and without warning two figures plummeted from the hole and right in front of him and America.

They were dressed in strange clothes; the first in knee high brown leather boots and nearly the same color brown pants came from where they were tucked into the boots. A deep purple vest pulled over a white dress shirt that was tucked into the mans pants. Plum purple, expensive looking jacket perfectly fitted for the man rested rumpled over his upper body, hiding most o his face. Lastly two things stood out, a long gold chain went from the vest to a pocket, it looked like an old timely pocket watch and a small tilted hat once again purple with a blue ribbon twisted around the middle and what looked like a spade shape shown off to the side.

The second person was slightly taller and the colors on his clothes were different color but seemed to blend with the first mans. He didn't have pants tucked into boots but rather fancy shoes with light brown pants. A navy blue vest was once again over a cream colored dress shirt and his jacket was a light blue jacket that would have gone down to his mid calf had he been standing. Once again dark spades were sewn on the sides and the jacket had a slightly higher neckline and a tie or midnight blue went down the middle of his chest. Just like the first man he too had something kin to a pocket watch with a long gold chair on it.

The second man had landed on his back, knocking the air out of him, causing a groan to slip through his lips. It took the stunned room of nations a moment to realize the second man was identical to the American nation who sat staring at the doppelganger in front of him. He was speechless.

"What the bloody hell!?" England was the first to reign in his voice.

The fancy America doppelganger sat up slowly, rubbing his head and back. His glasses sat askew on his nose as he looked around. His blue eyes widened as he saw faces that were familiar to him, in a flash he was on his feet on the table looking around for Arthur. He spotted his queen laying out on the table, clearly out for the count. Nothing that Alfred hadn't seen before, he was usually passed out after a magic experiment of any kind but Alfred himself was on edge from seeing other kingdoms leaders in the room but... not quite themselves.

"Who are you people?" He shouted, standing protectively over Arthur.

"Veh? America why are there two of you?"

"Is this some kind of a joke aru?" At this voice Alfred spun around and he looked at the man who was a copy cut of his Jack.

"What kind of place is this?" Alfred asked, slightly less defensive but not wanting to endanger his queen or himself to the strangers.

"This is Earth duh." America said, he was looking over the stranger, "And you should be the one answering who you are."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm the King of Spades, Alfred F. Jones. Now who are you?"

"I'm America." He began to point at different nations, "England, Russia, China, Japan, North Italy, Germany, and France."

Once he had finished he pointed to the man at the Kings feet. "Who is that?"

"My husband, the Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland." Alfred said as he bent down to check on his queen. "so you say we're not in Spades anymore. I have to wonder if he meant to drop himself somewhere else."

Alfred reached into his pocket and grasped his clock. It clicked open at his touch and he sighed, the hands were in place for and Queen and himself. The only one freaking out was the one for the Jack. "Damn, I hope he's okay since we're not there..." He slide it back and gently moved Arthur and lifted him into his arms, this gave everyone a good view of who he looked like.

"Hey England, he looks like you!" The American called out the obvious.

Looking over at England, he was very flustered. Who wouldn't be? Two strangers just dropped down from the ceiling who looked exactly like himself and the loud, overbearing (and very cute) American and claimed they were rulers over a different universe.

"You git I can see that."

Alfred looked between them, blue eyes shimmering as he picked up on the small things he'd grown used to seeing over the years and he couldn't help but smile softly. "Sorry to interrupt but is there anywhere for him to lay down?"

His words hardly registered for the two as they began to bicker mindlessly back and forth. It all seemed in good fun to the King, in fact it reminded him of how he and Arthur got along when they first meet.

Germany sighed, seeing the man wasn't going to get help from the two English speaking nations he went over and directed Alfred towards a couch he could set Arthur down on.

"So you're Germany? You look like the King of Hearts so thank you." Alfred smiled at him, Spades and Hearts were on good terms and even if it was obvious they weren't in there world he was going to keep up better appearance. Germany nodded before turning back to break up the arguing nations.

America had a grin on his lips as he mindlessly argued with England, he was glad nothing serious came up, just nonsense things. Anything felt nice as long as he was talking to England. He would always smile as England's face turn red in frustration and his heavy brows scrunch up as he argued with his heart. America would just do this to see that face and he always wanted to see Arthur's other faces.

England on the other hand always argued to hear America's voice, smooth and with an accent and how he always brought at least some smarts into even the most trivial dribble they started on about.

Alfred watched from afar as he sat beside Arthur. He had made sure Arthur was comfortable on the couch, a pillow under his head and his hat placed to the side so it wasn't crushed. He spotted a lot of things that made him think of when Arthur and himself were first introduced. After the symbols began to show on their bodies and they began their training for their positions as King and Queen.

Alfred chuckled as he watched, his hand covering Arthur's as he watched. "Wherever you dropped us Artie, it sure is interesting. Hurry up and wake up so you can see it."

* * *

A/N

Okay so they've been dropped with their country counterparts and Arthur's out cold for a little while (Don't worry he's fine just exhausted from the spells energy intake.)

Review please!


	3. Royalty

A/N

**R&R please~!**

**Word count-1,747**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Royalty **

After the two nations quarrel ended England walked over towards the two dressed in blues and Purples. He looked down at, well his own face before addressing Alfred. "How was it that you two met?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked confused, "Me and Arthur... we were really young when we were shown each other. But Arthur was introduced to a lot of boys back then. All of them were potential Kings. He was already obviously the queen, born with the spades mark." He smiled softly as his fingers brushed over Arthur's gloved hand. "We didn't really talk till we were in our teens when it because painfully obvious that I was going to be King. The mark had already begun to fade in and show itself."

England looked at him, "I'm sorry but what marks?"

"Oh sorry, all kings and Queens, sometimes even Jacks get marks of there country somewhere on there body. Queens always have them at birth and Kings will fade in near the teens or young adult years. Jacks are iffy, may or may not get them. They can appear all over. Arthur's is on his left hand, mine across my chest. I think Yao has one on his shoulder blade..."

"So these marks tell you who's the next royal?"

"Pretty much, gender never matters and neither does love life. Most Kingdoms don't have King-Queen lovers." Alfred explained the best he could. "Hearts is a King and Jack relationship and there Queen is nice and has his eyes on someone else I think... not sure who though. The Clubs has a Queen and Jack relationship and there king is.. not in a relationship that I know of. Diamonds... is strange The Queen and Jack are siblings sooooo nothing goes on there and the King is tricky with dates."

"So there are only four countries? They sound like a deck of cards. Do you have any aces?" England was genuinely interested, a different world where he and America ruled in love. Ah... if only. He'd be happy just to have America's affection in this one.

"Aces, yeah they're like the head of the guards, best fighters and quickest thinkers in battle. My brother is our only ace and he's a brilliant fighter." Alfred smiled softly, Mattie must have been worried sick... or would be when they were found missing.

Before England could ask any more Arthur began to wake. His eyes scrunched up tight and he gripped Alfred's hand. "Ugh... What the hell did I do this time?" Alfred chuckled and sat beside him on the couch.

"Well open your eyes and take a look." Alfred said, kissing Arthur's knuckles.

"Did I turn us all small or did I manage to break every mirror in the country?"Arthur asked dreading the answer.

"Ah.. no... not sure if what you did was a good or bad thing so just look!" With that Arthur's eyes opened up, he saw Alfred, smiling down at him and an white ceiling some way above them. Not his bedroom where he usually woke after a spell. Okay, that confused him. He also knew this wasn't his bed either or well any bed at all.

"Where are we?"

"Well from what I know we're in a different universe and there are people we know here... well not know but they look like them." Alfred said as he looked down at Arthur. "Are you okay? The fall musta hurt hmm.."

With Alfred babbling above him Arthur took a moment to look around. He was amazed at what he saw, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku all stood there milling around the room. Last but not least were two people standing near the others. Once Arthur spotted them Arthur sat up so suddenly he slammed his head against Alfred's.

"Oww!" Alfred tumbled off the couch holding his head in pain. Arthur grimaced as he rubbed his forehead. His little stunt had gotten everyone's attention at least. The last two and turned around in surprise.

Arthur was on his feet in a heartbeat. "Who are you two?" He growled out as he looked at the two look alikes.

America and England were both surprised by the anger or at the least distress and distrust from the queen figure.

"Ah Artie, you might wanna calm down." Alfred said as he got up, his forehead was red and he was already suffering a major headache from it.

"Alfred this is some trick!" He said as he barged over to America. "So who are you?"

"I'm America."

"Why do you look like Alfred?" He wished more than anything that he had his sword with him.

All the nations were watching with varied degrees of surprise. England and America were the most surprised of everyone, calmest being Alfred.

"Ah, sweetheart," Alfred slowly approached Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was saying your spell brought us to a place where there were people that looked like those we knew but, uh weren't. Yeah well they're the us here I think."

"Amoureux? Oh mon dieu!" France cried as he looked at the two royals. After a moment of discovery he promptly fainted from the pure shock of it all. (Who can blame him? Pet names between those two was unheard of between the two. Hungary and Japan would have said he was close to having a nosebleed.)

Arthur turned to look at Alfred fully, his emerald orbs, while they still showed how tired he was from the spells drain also showed he was fully shocked. "W-what? It worked?"

"Well I guess." Alfred said as he pulled him away from America, who Arthur seemed close to strangling.

"Even better than what I tried. I just wanted to look at the... the other us... if there were any. To see if they were happy or what the world was like." Arthur mumbled as he blindly followed Alfred's gently movements. He had had a hunch not every world would have a happy couple but he had focused on the closest other world there was. "It was supposed to bring a mirror to show me not bring us here."

Alfred rubbed his back softly. "Well seems like it brought us here."

Meanwhile England and America were both trying to think about what Arthur was saying.

France, after recovering of course, went over to the two. "Hold on a moment. You two are Sweethearts?"

"What?" Arthur asked, having zoned out and gone to his own world.

"Yes we are. Well a bit farther than that, we're married." Alfred said with a wide goofy smile.

France held his chest and sat down in the nearest chair dramatically. The room showed similar looks.

Italy looked entranced, big brown eyes wide and mesmerized. Ludwig was surprised and trying to keep his stoic looks. Japan's fingers were on a camera that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Russia had his signature smile, though with no bad intent to it. China was shell shocked, mouth open slightly as he stared at them.

America and England were red in the face, these two were there other selves right? So that meant they could love happily and lovingly together.

America's blue orbs flicked away from them and towards England who was sneakily looking at him through his fringe. This only served to make his face light up brighter.

Alfred and Arthur, on the other hand, were looking around the room. Both of them noted America and England's sly looks of shock and awe.

"What?" Alfred asked bewildered. It seemed like a pretty normal to him, and with the way America looked at England and vice versa wasn't it the same?

"Alfred," Arthur's voice was rather smug sounding, though hidden well, "I think you've given them a right shock."

"Why? What did I say?"

Arthur, ever the observant one smiled softly. "I don't think anyone here is married or even steady with another in this world of nations."

Alfred was dumbfounded as he listened to his queen. That seemed unfathomable to him.

The nations slowly returned to their right mind as they straightened up and mulled about, trying to digest this new information.

England and America discretely moved away from one another, neither up to talking much now that they found they were married to one another in a different world.

England walked to his seat and began to gather papers up since it seemed unlikely that the meeting would be going anywhere now. (Not that it usually did anyway) His mind working tirelessly to figure out this rushing emotion inside him. His heart seemed to flutter about his his chest cavity as butterflies did somersaults in his stomach. Could he and America be like that? Love and care for each other as much as these to monarchs did?

America, meanwhile had to find someone, anyone to talk nonsense to. So when he ran into his brother and northern neighbor he felt a momentary halt from the swirling tornado of thoughts inside.

"Canada! Where have you been?"

Canada rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "I've been here America. Just like usual, you know I've got a large enough economy to be here to, bigger than China's!"

America rubbed his neck embarrassed. "Oh... sorry... Wait then why is China here?"

"He comes no matter what!" Even if he was trying to sound angry his voice was still soft. "Or he comes with Japan to see how things are in the world."

"So you saw all... uh that?"

"Yes America. Seems like your nonexistent love life is real somewhere else." Canada spoke with a smirk.

"It's not nonexistent!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" America defended himself as well as he could. Though Canada's logic was stronger then his.

The Spades royals walked away from the mess of nations and back to the couch to sit down and talk together. They were going to be there a while so they needed to discuss a few things.

* * *

A/N

Okay! Done.

(Canada's convo is with America is from a comment on AO3. Since Canada's a G8 member not China. Plus Canada needs to be there for sarcasm and he being smarter in the thoughts of love than America)

Read and Review!


	4. Problems

A/N

**R&R please~!**

**Word count-2,322**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Problems **

Arthur relaxed slightly on the couch, it was different then the ones they had, more dulled colors and the backs less stiff. He chuckled at himself, looking at the furniture and comparing them... it really wasn't the time for it was it? Alfred sat beside him, looking over at him with his bright eyes, the emotions swirling in the depths were so mixed Arthur wasn't sure he could read them all.

"Arthur?" Alfred had spoken to him, jolting him from his own deep thoughts. Large, strong hands were cupping the side of his face gently. Alfred was always so gentle with him, he had strength and skills that could match the best knights yet he always you soft words and touches when it came to him. His eyes shown with concern for him.

Arthur smiled a weary smile as he leaned into his hand, eyes closing as a sigh escaped his lips. Under his green eyes were bags, the effects of such a strong spell that went wrong. He was still tired but right now wasn't the time to sleep. "I'm fine Alfred, just worried. We shouldn't be here, we need to get home to our country."

"I know, but right now isn't the time to try. You can do magic so that means you here should be able to use it too." One thumb brushed slowly over Arthur's soft, rounded cheek. "You're tired and need sleep."

God, the soothing way Alfred spoke enticed him to fall asleep in his Kings arms. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. A small yawn slipped past his lips as he closed his eyes. Arthur snuggled up close to Alfred, smiling when he felt his arms wrapped around his middle. Sleep sounded nice...

"Alfred?" His voice sleepy and more accented than usual.

"What is it my queen?" Alfred whispered in his ear, one hand stroking Arthur's golden locks soothingly.

"What are we supposed to do here? We have no standing in this world."

"I'm not sure my love... I'm sure there is some way to get back." Alfred's words were assuring even if Arthur worried it wasn't true. The kingdom of Spades could fall without them there. New rules with no one but Yao to teach them and he would have enough problems as it is.

Arthur gripped Alfred's shirt tightly. After meeting Alfred and finding out he was to rule along side him Arthur had begun to fall. Soon after it was apparent that both their hearts were entwined he had begun to think of being one of the lucky rulers. Ones that after years of peaceful ruling could step down and teach the next young ones. He didn't want to be a widowed ruler or leave Alfred all alone.

Now they might not get back and this world might not have enough room, literally, for two of the same people. Alfred and himself could fade or die if things here failed and they couldn't get back.

"Go to sleep now Arthur, things like this can wait till you're rested." Alfred's voice was soft as he spoke. He hummed a slow, calming song as Arthur was lulled to sleep. Eyes once again slipping shut and breath evening out.

Alfred gently stroked his hair, smiling as he felt Arthur totally relax against him. He continued to hum different songs as he held him close. Arthur needed more sleep than himself, the bags under his eyes were evident. He would always put Arthur in front of himself, he knew things here could go wrong and he wasn't going to risk Arthur's health and safety here.

* * *

The nations were watching the two curiously. A few of them were conversing back and forth in their native tongues. (France, Italy, & Japan) France was astounded how easy the two spoke and showed how they felt about one another, it was a 360 from America and England where the tension, both sexual and non, was like a wall between the two. Italy and France joked at times that if one was not careful they could run into the wall.

Canada had gone over to Alfred, wanting to know some more about the two. He was for once thankful for his quiet voice. "Hello?"

Alfred's head snapped up as he looked at Canada. There was a happy spark in his eyes before he remembered that Matthew, Spades Ace and his brother, wasn't here. This was probably America's brother, a different version of Matthew. "Hello."

"You're Alfred right? Or is it King Alfred?" Matthew asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Alfred, not many people call me King anything unless it's a ceremony or something like that." Alfred's fingers were still twirling in Arthur's hair as he looked at his brothers look Alike. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Canada, America's older brother and neighbor up north." He explained before lifting his small bear up. "This is Kumachichi... I think.."

"Kumajiro is his name Canada." America called as he looked over at his brother. To this he got a roll of the eyes.

Alfred smiled a bit. "He's cute."

Canada nodded and petted the furry head. "Thank you. He can be a real pain sometimes."

The two talked quietly about nonsensical things, Canada was learning things about the Spades Kingdom and was happy to know he was well known there. Though soon the tides turned and their talk focused on this world.

"What about our doubles? What... ah... what relationship do they have?" Alfred asked his curiosity overpowering him, he had to know.

"There is a ton of tension and bad history but nothing like what you two have. I'm not sure why they haven't at least tried, they would be good together." Matthew said as he looked at his idiot brother.

"Funny saying that to me. Could they get together? I mean this world seems a lot like ours but yet they aren't together here and yet it seems, to me at least, they seems close." Alfred wasn't great with relationships, that was someone elses' job. Arthur wasn't a whole lot better but he he probably had seen the same things Alfred had.

They mixed well with one another just like they had... just not in such a forced manner.

"Yeah, but there is a lot of bad history still there and those two fight a lot. When it gets bad things get said and they won't talk to one another for a while. Plus America's birthday is bad for him. England gets sick and can hardly do anything, and he usually doesn't want to when it's around that time." Canada explained as he sat there, Arthur was still contently asleep on Alfred's chest.

"What kind of bad blood?"

"History, literally. Their nations used to be England, mother country, America, Colony. Things happened... America had a war between the states later on after all that happened and he broke from England, and well... he asked England, personally for some advice or help and he got nothing." Matthew frowned, he remembered how devastated his brother was and how sick he got from the fighting. He couldn't do anything to help either, when it began in 1860 he was still under England's rule. "America never really got over that, he was really hurt by how cold England was and then when the Great Wars began things changed for the better but the past is still there."

Alfred nodded in understanding. "I see, so that could get in the way of their relationship."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well it looks like they care about one another... and their another version of me an Arthur so it's weird to think they aren't together." Alfred's eyes drifted over to the nations. He was surprised by how the other nations were glancing his way. Well then again he had Arthur sleeping on his chest and his legs on the couch over his own. Strange for anyone but it must have been twice as strange seeing doppelgangers of their own people.

Strange how things changed, if it had been the other way around England and America would be called bizarre for looking exactly like the King and Queen but not being madly in love.

"Canada, do you think they'd have a chance of being together?"

"Maybe, but they would have to bury a lot of things and stop being so stupid around one another." Canada mused as he watched Alfred's face. He was a lot like America in the sense he was easy to read the others thoughts, seeing the cogs and wheels turning.

"What about you? How do you Arthur plan on getting back?" Canada asked politely. Turning the conversation over to him.

"I'm not sure, I really don't know much about magic besides it usually turns out bad when Arthur uses it. I'm worried we might not get back for a while." Alfred confided as he looked down at his sleeping husband.

"Can things go bad quickly?"

"Maybe, Yao can keep up appearances for a while, saying we're doing a tour of the country. But the other royals will soon find out and then we will have to explain a lot. Hearts have been calm since our last war years before any of the current rulers came to power. Diamonds are close allies and friends, even if the King and Arthur don't always get along. Clubs is okay... Liz can keep Ivan from doing anything to risk another war." Alfred was speaking more to himself, words fading out as he spaced out.

It was the land he was worried about. It could react badly to the monarchs leaving and he didn't want to ruin any crops for the farmers this year. The land and themselves weren't fully connected but their kingdom thrived when rulers were well loved and did things for the good of the people.

Them being here caused problems as well. Where would they go? Between the two of them they had... no money, no place to stay, and it could screw up the two worlds.

"Alfred?" Canada hand waved in front of the kings eyes. The Spades king blinked and his eyes returned to focus.

"Sorry... thinking."

"I could tell." Matthew said with a small smile. Alfred and America were like each other, it was almost amusing.

Alfred pressed the heel of his hand to eye. Talk, stress, and magic strain were all taking their toll on him as well. He was tired. The nation of Canada personified stood up, he could see Alfred's weariness, so he excused himself and walked towards his brother.

"America, you have extra rooms at your house right?"

"Course bro, why?" America tilted his head, much like a puppy would.

"Let them stay with you, both of them are tired and they obviously have no place to stay."

"Huh? Ah sure, but this meeting thing will be going on all week it seems. No ones got anything done so we'll be here overtime."

"That's fine, they aren't incompetent so they'll be fine on their own." Canada clasped his brother on the shoulder. "Good, now just go and take them to your house, they look ready to drop."

"Fine." America knew it was stupid to deny the two rooms.

With that he walked over to Alfred, himself... kinda.

"Hey me and Canada thought it'd be a good idea to for you two to crash with me." America explained once he got his royal counterparts attention. "SO... I'm going to take you there." A quick motion over to Eng-Arthur, "Do you mind carrying him to my car?"

"What's a car?"

"Uh... damn... Well, I'll explain that later, just I guess like a carriage without horses?" America shrugged, if they didn't have cars so stuff like that so maybe horses and stuff like that. "Just, do you need help carrying him?"

"No, he's not that heavy and I don't wanna wake him up." Alfred said, he didn't seem to have any problems with the conversation.

To America it made the expression, 'Talking to yourself' a real thing. Damn that was strange to think about. Now he spoke out loud he might actually get a spoken response. "Well then let's go, you... uh must be tired too."

Alfred gently stood, carrying Arthur in a bridal style just like earlier, the smaller man groaning in displeasure before burying his face in Alfred's chest. Americas face lite up before he motioned for them to leave and head for the elevator.

...

Fuck! That was even more for him to explain,to himself no less. Maybe he should have forced Canada to come with too... Even having England as well would have been better. He probably was better at talking to the America of another world.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so my own little head cannons came in. Yeah I think America would have asked for help from England when the war between the states came. England being England at the time wasn't to willing to do it.**

**Civil war started- April 12, 1861. (Ended- Spring 1865)**

**Canada founded- July 1, 1867**

**So yeah Canada wouldn't have been able to help him and (In my thoughts) Only able to see him because he either snuck away or because he was brothers with America. **

**America would have a grudge and that just adds to the bad blood between them. And Canada is smarter than his brother when it comes to his feelings and England.**

**Review please!**


	5. Relationship Advice, sort of

A/N

**R&R please~! this took way to long. (String Theory mention plus some explanation to it later.)**

**Word count-1,706**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Relationship Advice, sort of**

Alfred was stiff as he walked into the elevator. He watched America with suspicion as the doors closed, his grip on Arthur tightened slightly. "What is this?"

"Something faster than stairs." America said as he punched the bottom for the ground floor. "I guess you guys don't have a lot of things like we do."

"I don't think so." Alfred said and hesitantly leaned against the wall. "How does this work?"

"There's strong cables that move this up and down whenever you press the buttons. If you could I'd tell you not to touch but you've got your hands full." America laughed a little at his own playful teasing. "So can I ask how you two manage it all?"

"Manage what? Running a kingdom or keeping a relationship?" Answering a question with a question... Smart.

"Uh, both I guess."

"They kinda go hand in hand sometimes. Arthur and I rule together but we do different things inside Spades. I am more used to making laws and keeping the locals informed and happy. Arthur does a lot of the military stuff." Alfred explained as he tried to take his mind off the quaking and shifting movement that seemed to come from the floor as the elevator slide down. "I had a crush on his before I was found to be king and it grew the more I knew him. Yes, he can be a pain at times but, I'm probably not any better."

America smiled a bit at this. "So its like a normal relationship?"

It was less of a question and more of a statement. "Sorta. I mean we fight and stuff at times and it can get hard when things are shaky in the world we're both stressed. Everything is fine in the end."

Alfred looks over at his other self. "So.. America... what about you and England?"

"England doesn't like me like that. He found me when I was younger and made me his littler brother for a while." America hated thinking about it. "I grew up and our relationship ended not long after. He still only sees me as a brother."

Alfred highly doubted that, even _he _could see that. He didn't get a chance to speak his thoughts because ding of the door signaled their stop. The slightly jerky stop made Alfred tense up. "Where to now?"

"My car, don't ask how it works and stuff, I'll explain after we get to my house." America said not really having the patience to explain things to Alfred. England would probably be over to get more information on their world so he could hand off that job to him. Poor England, he was going to be up all night. "Let's go, the faster we get there the faster you two can rest."

Alfred thought better of arguing, if he knew himself, and he did, it would be pointless.

"Okay, how far is it?"

"Well right now there isn't much traffic so not long." America hoped there wasn't any major flashy things that his 'older' counter part would want explained. That was one of the only things he thought as Alfred gently settled his queen in the back of a government car.

Before you asked why he had one of those and not his own, simple because parking sucked like hell and he hated bird shit on his car no matter what kind of car it was. (And no matter how many people thought bird shit was good luck.)

America made his way to the drivers seat. Alfred on the other hand moved so he was sitting with Arthur's head in his lap. "So how exactly did you get here? Like I got the part about magic and stuff but you seem so calm about it."

"Well I am, Arthur's done worse before. Plus magic is something that keeps us all balanced out. Our Jokers are powerful and work best with it. They are in a sense the best healers and the most biased." Alfred's thoughts drifted some as his blue eyes were locked on the world outside the car.

"So you guys really are cool with magic and all that." America stated as he drove off to his home. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic since it was a week day and not around the typical lunch hour. So the drive there wasn't bad and Alfred was too enthralled by the looming metal buildings and flashy lights to ask questions.

America knew he had probably been just as bad when everything had started speeding up in this world, when tv's and computers were in the earliest stages but he hoped he didn't act like that now.

Once he saw his house, which was outside the outside of the main city so it was a nice looking house instead of an expensive apartment in the middle of the city.

Alfred got out, seeming much less interested and more relaxed since it was much quieter there. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, well I have other homes but I like this one." Alfred looked up at the simple home, it was just a normal house. There was a basement connected to the main floor by a small landing where the front door and garage door lead into. Outside was a small, tiny really, backyard. "Come on, I'll set you up in a guest room."

Alfred nodded and gently pulled Arthur out of the backseat before going into the house. The king followed the personified nation upstairs and down a hallway to a small, barely used bedroom.

"Here ya go. I'm guessing England will be here afterwords to find out more."

"Okay, Well I think we'll both be find here." Alfred said with a nod. He settled Arthur down on the queen sized bed before walking back to the door.

"Are you excited that uh, England will be here?"

America spluttered and spouted words like an imbecile for a good minute before composing himself. "No-no... I mean he can be a cool dude and all but no, not really."

Alfred grinned a bit. "Sure, would you mind if I ask him to stay over for a little while. He might help us get our clocks working again."

"Uh... sure, if he stays the night he can take my room..." America was caught off guard by most of the questions Alfred tossed his way.

"Sweet thanks."

And for a moment Alfred had actually sounded more royal than most would think he could be, and in only a second that authority had vanished. America had no way to react to any of it before the door was closed in his face.

The nation stood in front of the closed door for a moment, trying to figure out if he was like that. Probably... He shook his head clear and headed to the living room to play some games before England Arrived. At least those would take his mind off the fact he probably had tons of different hims with tons of different personalities all over. This shouldn't have surprised him due to his scientists thoughts on String Theory and how it worked. Still it was a shattering fact that it may very well be true.

When the knock at the door came a few hours later Alfred stopped his Mario Kart game to get it. Yes he still played it, he loved it even if it was maddening to play against Japan.

"Coming!" He called out as he jogged down to the door. America smiled as he saw England as well as a few other nations with him.

"Let's get this started, I'm sure they want to go home and back to ruling." England grumbled as he walked in, not looking America in the eye.

* * *

Alfred laid down beside Arthur on the Queen sized bed, normally he would have simply flopped down before snuggling close to Arthur. He had been excited about sleeping in the same bed after a week or so of them being engaged. He had disliked the big dark room by himself and had actually crept into his room and asked to sleep in the same bed the first night. Thankfully Arthur had understood, somewhat, and allowed the younger to dive under the sheets and curl up with him after hearing him.

Alfred stretched out before moving closer slowly. He was understandably tired and wanted to sleep as well. "There is so much you've got to see later if we can." He murmured softly as he placed his head on Arthur's chest, one arm laying lazily across his stomach. "And other me has a thing for other you but it's weird and complicated... Maybe we should help..."

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep.

* * *

a/n

Okay this is really late but I'm finally out of school so I'm free more now!

Little back round on String Theory that took a few hours of searching to figure out + a really good picture that helped-

So this theory is based on a few other things pulled together. Essentially we are in one universe and there are tons of others that are stacked on top of it with different things in each. (Big Bang theory talks a lot about it cause of Sheldon) So there are tons of different usses that live and do things differently but have a few things that are very normal and set in stone for each universe.

A good thing to relate to is that Hetalia has a shit ton of aus which is like it

The normal countries are our first universe. 2p's is another extending from it. Chess verse and Cardverse are the same. Then it keeps going highschool and soulmates aus keep extending for an infinite amount of time and space. That is what I have gathered from a few hours of searching.


End file.
